


Nogoodnik

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Laughter, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyamory, Rambling Conversations, Senpai, Sloppy Seconds, Teacher/Student Roleplay, kink negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Suzy's got a fantasy. Dan and Arin are game. Things don't go exactly as they expect them to.





	Nogoodnik

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luminaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminaria/gifts).



> ... anyone else remember fuck bracelets? Or is it just me?

"... you guys are gonna judge me so hard for this," Suzy groaned, and she was covering her face with both hands, sinking down into the couch.

She had a bottle of beer in her hand, and okay, it was a little weird to be the only one drinking, but fuck it, sometimes she needed a little liquid courage.

Dan was on her left side, Arin was on her right.

There was some dumb movie on, but nobody had been paying attention to it for almost twenty minutes.

"I can't promise you I won't judge you," Arin said, "but I can at least promise that I won't judge too hard?"

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Even if it's dumb?" 

"Even if it's super dumb." 

"How dumb is super dumb?"

"I mean," said Dan, "if you end up needing, like, Jello wrestling in order to get off, then I'm sure we'd figure out a way to get it to work."

"... Jello wrestling?"

Suzy looked sidelong at Dan, one eyebrow up.

"Versus lube wrestling," said Arin, his tone deadpan. 

"Lube wrestling?"

Suzy was momentarily side tracked. 

"Yeah," said Arin. "Have you ever seen that?"

"... what about getting it in your hair?"

"What?"

It was Arin's turn to look faintly nonplussed.

"Lube wrestling. Wouldn't you end up getting lube in your hair?"

"I never thought of that," Arin admitted.

"Have you never watched a lube wrestling video?"

Dan was looking at both of them, his expression amused.

"I didn't know it was a thing," said Suzy. 

They'd gone off the rails, but... well, most conversations with these two tended to do that. 

She wasn't going to complain too hard. 

It was one of the reasons she loved them so much.

... wow, even the thought of that was making her blush.

Polyamory was turning her into a total sap, wasn't it?

Oh well.

"It's a thing," said Dan. "I saw it once at a convention I was at."

"... what kinda conventions are you going to, where they have _lube wrestling_?"

Arin looked scandalized, but more than a little intrigued.

Suzy snickered.

"I literally went to a porn convention last year," Dan said. "One of the booths was sponsored by a lube company, and they were doing lube wrestling."

"Did you do it?"

"God no," said Dan. "Can you imagine trying to get lube out of my costume?"

Suzy snickered, and then she was laughing, laughing hard enough that Arin had to rescue her beer bottle from being tipped over.

"So are you into lube wrestling? Because we'd have to get, like, one of those industrial sized gallons of lube, but I'm sure -"

"It's not lube wrestling," Suzy said, and she was still laughing as she tried to catch her breath, red in the face, her chest heaving. 

"Oh," said Dan. "So what is it?"

"... how do you guys feel about, uh... about role play?"

"What kinda role play?"

"Maybe... I dunno, never mind."

"Babe," said Arin, and he rested a hand on the back of her neck, "I promise you, I'm not gonna judge you." 

Suzy glanced sidelong at Dan, and saw him drinking from his glass of water, his expression interested but not judgmental.

... as far as she could tell.

Okay.

She could do this.

Although she'd avoid eye contact, because she couldn't stop blushing.

"I like the idea of teacher/student role play," Suzy blurted out.

There was a pause.

"Teacher/student role play?"

"Yeah," said Suzy. "Like... I want to be a student, and have my teacher fuck me. Maybe two of my teachers at once. Or having, uh... or having me and another student messing around, and then the teacher catching us. Maybe punishing us, stuff like that."

"Right," said Dan. "What kind of punishing you?"

They weren't calling her creepy or anything like that, which was a good start.

Okay.

Um.

Her heart was beating very fast in her chest.

Shit.

"I, uh... maybe spanking, or maybe telling us that we're doing it wrong, and if we want to be doing it properly, then we have to do stuff... the right way."

"Huh," said Arin. "Who would you want to be the teacher?"

"I honestly don't know," said Suzy. "Either of you guys would be good for it."

"I could see it being fun," said Dan, his tone contemplative.

"What, really?"

"Oh yeah, totally," said Dan, and he grinned. "I usually get pegged as the nogoodnik. It'd be fun to try something else, y'know?"

“You usually just get pegged,” Suzy said, her tone deadpan, and Dan blushed, as Arin roared with laughter. 

"... nogoodnik?"

"It's something Avi says sometimes," said Dan, and he looked faintly embarrassed. "Sorry."

"Huh," said Suzy, her expression thoughtful. 

"I'm not sure if it's an Avi-ism, or just a... thing," said Dan. 

"Right," said Arin, and then he was leaning over, kissing Suzy's temple. "We love you," he said, his voice quiet. "No matter what. Okay?" 

"Okay," Suzy said, and then she sighed, relaxing into the couch, as both of her boys bracketed her.

Dan snuggled up to her, nuzzling into her neck, and Arin wrapped his arm around her waist, and she finally relaxed, completely, the anxiety finally draining out of her. 

"You're adorable, Scuze," said Dan. 

"Mmm?"

"You are," said Dan. "That's the cutest fantasy ever."

"What, seriously?"

"Oh yeah," said Arin. "It's fucking adorable." 

"I worry it's too... you know, too porny," said Suzy.

"What, like... something out of a porno?"

"Yeah," said Suzy.

Arin shrugged.

"Stuff is popular in porn because it's popular," said Arin. 

"I mean, but there's weird shit," said Suzy.

Arin shrugged.

"There's always weird shit," said Arin. "Human sexuality is a strange fucking thing."

"... fair," said Suzy.

"Does this mean that we have to confess all of our weird kinks, too?"

Dan sounded faintly nervous.

Suzy snorted.

"We know what you're into, Dan," said Suzy, and she patted him on the knee.

"Am I that obvious?"

"You're pretty obvious," said Arin. 

"I am not! I'm subtle!"

"You're really not."

Suzy was giggling now, and she was covering her mouth with both hands to keep from laughing too hard, because... well, she was tipsy, and it was all just... ridiculous. 

This was all ridiculous, but... well, what in life isn't?

And hey, at least she had them to be ridiculous with, right?

* * * 

"So in your fantasy," said Dan, "is everyone, like, wearing a uniform, or is it more like a public school experience?"

Suzy coughed, and she put down her sandwich, glancing furtively around the restaurant.

It wasn't like there was anyone listening in - it was a busy cafe, and everyone was eating their lunches.

Dan had a "Thanksgiving sandwich", as he referred to it, while Suzy picked at her salad.

There was a dab of cranberry sauce on Dan's chin, and Suzy was itching to wipe it off.

"Why are you asking me that now?"

"Just curious," Dan said. "If I'm gonna try to orchestrate your ultimate fantasy, I wanna make sure that it's actually up to snuff, y'know?"

Suzy rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to orchestrate it or anything," she told him. "It doesn't have to be perfect. I mean, it's not like we do it once and never again. Unless, uh... unless you don't wanna do it again, I guess."

That was an anxiety inducing thought, but... she wasn't going to pursue it too hard.

"Well, yeah, but still," said Dan. "If I'm going to be doing the thing, I might as well do it right. Especially if it's for you."

"Aw," said Suzy, and she blushed, looking down at her plate. "You're a real sweetheart, you know that?"

"I do my best," Dan said. 

"... would you be willing to go shopping with me, later?"

"What kind of shopping?"

"Just, y'know, shopping. At a thrift store, maybe."

Suzy was blushing, rubbing her hands together."

"What kinda stuff would we be getting at a thrift store?"

"Well, you were asking me about uniforms," said Suzy, and she cleared her throat. "So, uh... y'know, it's... it's uniforms. Because I don't want to order them online, since that'd be expensive, and it feels weird to spend a ton of money on stuff that's probably gonna get dirty, or else I'll feel like a creep buying an _actual_ school uniform, since it's a thing that was made for kids, and here I am buying it to have kinky sex with my husband and my lover...."

"Suzy," said Dan, and he put his sandwich down to pat her on the hand, "it's okay. You don't have to be so... anxious."

"I can't help it," Suzy said, and she sighed, squeezing his fingers. "I feel like... I dunno, every one of those creepy dudes who ogles teenage girls."

"Well, okay, so here's a question," said Dan. 

"Mmm?"

"Do you want to fuck actual teenagers?"

" _Fuck_ no," Suzy said, with some vehemence. 

"So there you go," said Dan. "Anyway, from what you've told me about this stuff, a lot of it is about you imagining being a teenager. Your parents were pretty strict, weren't they?"

"Yeah," Suzy admitted.

"So there you go," said Dan. "Clearly, your id is calling out for a chance to live out the glory days that you missed."

"Glory days," Suzy said, her voice flat. "Since when is high school your glory days?"

"They have to be for someone," said Dan, and he made a dismissive hand gesture.

"Were they _your_ glory days?"

"God no," said Dan, and he laughed. "I was a total dweeb."

"Versus now?"

Suzy raised an eyebrow.

"Now I'm a total dweeb with a boyfriend and a girlfriend who's also a rock star who plays video games for a living," said Dan, and he was grinning, some mix of cocky and self deprecating.

Suzy grinned, and then she sighed, leaning back into her seat.

"You're right," she told Dan. "I'm sorry for being so... neurotic about this shit."

Dan shrugged. 

"We've all got our neurosis," he told her. "Don't worry about it too much, okay?"

"I'll do my best," she said. 

"... can I ask a dumb question?"

Now Dan was looking sheepish.

"What's up?"

"What do I actually... wear? Like, as a teacher?"

"Oh," said Suzy.

... truth be told, she hadn't put too much thought into that.

Not that she hadn't put a lot of thought into the fantasy in and of itself, but her inner perfectionist was at war with the bit of her that wanted to see Dan look hot. 

"Well," Dan said, "we can figure it out when we go thrift shopping. Sound good?"

"Sounds like a good plan," Suzy agreed.

"I do have them, sometimes," Dan said.

"It's my plan to begin with," Suzy pointed out.

Dan grinned.

"I just improved upon it," Dan told her. 

Suzy snorted, and prodded him with her foot.

"Are we gonna invite Arin along for all this shopping stuff too?"

"I'm gonna go with him too," said Suzy. "Maybe I wanna surprise both of you."

"Oh," said Dan. "Um. Well, I'd be pro being surprised, I won't lie."

Suzy grinned.

"I figured," she said. 

"Am I that predictable?"

"Only sometimes," she said. 

* * *

Suzy and Dan went shopping.

Suzy and Dan went shopping, and then Suzy and Arin went shopping.

There was something... calming about going thrifting - something relaxing about the fact that she still had the ability to just... find stuff. 

She didn't want to go the classic route, if only because it reminded her a bit too much of so much bad porn, so putting together the outfit didn't take too much effort.

She didn't want to think too hard about her own high school experience, either - that might be a bit too close to the surface, all things considered.

But, well... this whole thing was at least partially based on her own lived experiences, right, and part of her own lived experiences was recreating stuff, at least somewhat.

None of it would end up being the... more ridiculous bits of her own teenage days, admittedly.

She wasn't going to do her hair up like that, for one thing.

Although she had nearly squealed with excitement, when she'd seen the thin rubber bracelets at the one thrift store.

If she was going to go old school... might as well go old school.

She would have been embarrassed, but fuck it. 

She was going to enjoy this, even if it was weird.

* * * 

Suzy did a test run of the outfit, carefully buttoning up the blouse, applying her makeup, putting on the jewelry. 

It didn't... entirely suit her now, as an adult.

It honestly looked a little bit silly, because... well, she was an adult now.

She looked like she was trying to star in some kind of porno, but... fuck it.

She smiled into the mirror with her overly made up lips, and her reflection smiled back at her.

Maybe that was part of the fun - pretending to be in a porno, pretending to be something she wasn't.

She rubbed her hands together, shifting from foot to foot, and then she took a deep breath.

Okay. 

She was going to wash this all off, she was going to change, and then she was going to go talk to the boys.

* * *

"So I can't really justify buying desks," said Arin, when he and Suzy were sitting at the kitchen table together. "Like, school desks, I mean."

"No?"

She tried not to droop too hard. 

"Sorry," said Arin, and indeed, he did look slightly sheepish. "But, uh... if you'd be willing to do it at the kitchen table, we could pretend that it was one of those new age open concept desks, and go from there?"

"You think?

"Yeah," said Arin, "totally. If that's okay?"

"Yeah, that'd be okay," said Suzy. "I'm sorry I've got such a... weird fetish."

"Nah," said Arin, and he grinned. "This is gonna be great."

"You really think so?"

"Oh yeah," said Arin. "It's not every day I get to do something like out of a porno."

"Oh god," Suzy said, and she groaned, covering her face with both hands and rubbing her eyes. "I feel like such a creep, still."

"You're not a creep," Arin said, in a faintly scolding tone of voice.

"Sorry," said Suzy. 

"You don't need to apologize," said Arin. "Just stop calling yourself a creep. Okay?"

"... okay," said Suzy.

"So what do you want me to wear? For the scene, I mean, not in general."

"Well," said Suzy, "for one, I'm going to need you to wear actual shoes."

"You are asking an awful lot from me," said Arin, his voice deadpan. 

Suzy snorted.

"I may even ask you to tie your hair back, too," she said.

"You go too far," he said. 

Suzy was beginning to giggle.

She couldn't help it! 

How was she supposed to stay serious, when he was being such a goof?

He was just... he was just such a nice guy.

How had she been so lucky, to end up with such excellent guys?

"But seriously," said Arin. "I know you picked up the shirt and the pants, but is there anything else you want me to get?"

"... you promise you won't laugh at me?"

Suzy rubbed the back of her neck, shifting in her seat.

"I mean, I can't ever really promise that I'm not gonna laugh," said Arin. "I'm the sort of guy who laughs at everything."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do," said Arin. "Sorry."

"Would you be willing to, like, find some old math textbooks, or geography or something?"

"Sure," said Arin. "I'm not entirely sure where I'd find them, though."

"Can't go wrong with a thrift store," said Suzy.

"True," said Arin. "Very true. Any particular level?"

"Preferably high school," said Suzy. "I don't like math."

"You could've fooled me, considering how good at it you are," said Arin, and his expression was besotted. 

Oh god. 

She leaned over, and she kissed him on the mouth, a gentle brush of lips on lips.

He tasted like himself, but it was still enough to make her heart flutter, just a bit.

"So we're gonna be doing all these kinky shenanigans on Saturday?"

"Yep," Suzy said. 

"... can _I_ make a request?"

It was Arin's turn to look faintly flustered.

"What's up?"

"... can you wear your hair in pigtails?"

"What, like, actual pigtails?"

"Yeah," said Arin. "I'm sorry. I know it's weird and gross, I just think it's so damn _cute_."

"Arin Joseph Hanson, you dirty pervert," Suzy teased.

"I'll wear the skirt next time," Arin told Suzy.

"Is this supposed to prove you're not a pervert, or is it just you embracing that fact?"

"It's both," said Arin, in a self assured tone of voice.

Suzy snorted, and she patted him on the hand. 

"You're such a weirdo," she told him.

"I do my best," he said. 

* * *

And then it was Saturday.

It happened a lot faster than she had expected, although she wasn't sure why she had expected it to go slowly.

These sorts of things never went slowly, did they?

She was in the bathroom, probably for longer than she should have been, but that was fine, because she was nervous, and she had a few different ways of dealing with that.

Makeup had always been a safe place for her - a way for her to figure out who she was, how she wanted to look, what she was going to do to make sure that her appearance was exactly what she wanted it to be. 

She did her makeup a little messier than she needed to, because she wanted it to look like she wasn't as good at it as she was now, as silly as that sounded.

She wanted all of this to be authentic as possible, because of course, that was the type of person she was.

Or maybe she was just stalling.

She wasn't sure yet, except that when she stepped out of the bathroom, she was... self conscious, the same way she'd been when she was a teenager.

She made her way to the dining room, and there was a paper, and two books.

Arin wasn't there yet, but she sat down, carefully, and scooted her chair forward. 

There was another piece of paper on the table, and she squinted at it, leaning forward to read it. 

_Page 69, exercises 1 - 20_ , read the note, in Dan's familiar angular handwriting.

She snorted, and she opened up the book, paging through it.

Then she frowned harder.

Um.

Shit.

This was... this was real math.

Actual, for real math, and if she was going to do this, she was going to have to actually think about it.

Crap.

Next time they did this, she'd have to ask them to maybe put up... fake ones, maybe? 

Oh well.

She could do this.

She just had to... concentrate.

At least she didn't need a ruler, right?

* * *

Arin sauntered in about five minutes later, and saunter was the right word.

What was that word that Dan had used, to describe his usual look?

"Nogoodnik"? 

That seemed to be what Arin was aiming for, what with his untucked white shirt, his tie loose around his neck, his body language relaxed.

"Mr. Avidan is gonna be mad that you were late," Suzy told Arin, and she was just blushing a little bit as she said it.

It was weird, to call Dan "Mr. Avidan," even if it did send a little thrill through her body, pounding between her legs.

"He doesn't have to know," said Arin, and he sat down, practically sprawling in his seat.

"You didn't do your work," Suzy pointed out.

"Well, no, but you'll let me copy, right?"

He was looking at her with his usual puppy dog eyes, which usually worked.

She was going to remain firm this time.

"No way," she said, and she put her arm protectively around her paper.

Arin leaned in closer to her, and his hand was on her thigh.

"C'mon, doll, I'll make it worth your while," he told her, and he was smiling at her with a few too many teeth.

Suzy had to resist the urge to burst out laughing, because goddamn was this ridiculous. 

Not that she was going to complain too much - this was, after all, her fantasy, and who was she to complain, when he was indulging her.

"Don't call me "doll," Arin," Suzy said.

"Sweetheart? Darling?"

His hand was moving further up her thigh, pushing her skirt up, and his finger was making her skin break out in goosebumps.

"Arin," Suzy said, in a warning tone of voice.

His hand was moving further inside of her legs, and she spread them open, a little wider.

"I'll make it good for you, baby," said Arin, and he gave an exaggerated wink.

She snorted, but she kept her legs spread open, as his fingertip ghosted along the leg of her panties.

"He's gonna know," Suzy said. 

"He's not gonna know," Arin countered, and he stroked the very front of her panties with the very tip of his finger, which made her shudder, her toes curling in her shoes. 

God, she'd even found a pair of black buckle up shoes like she'd seen in... well, in all of those pornos.

"If you... say so," Suzy said, and she stopped writing, as Arin's fingers began to stroke her a little faster, enough to make her knees shake, her mouth opening wider.

Fuck, he was... he was good at this.

Well, of course he was good at this - he knew how her body worked, after all those years married to her. 

"You're so wet," he said, his voice quiet. "Are you that worked up from making out with me in the bathroom?"

Suzy bit back a giggle.

It seemed that Arin was... getting into character.

She wasn't going to start laughing.

She _wasn't_ , she wasn't going to kill the mood, but goddamn, this was all so ridiculous.

It was hot - it was definitely hot - but she hadn't really realized how... silly it was.

And then Arin's fingers were in her panties, and they were stroking her, right along her slit, gathering wetness and rubbing against her clit.

"Fuck, Arin," Suzy mumbled.

"Sh," said Arin. "You don't wanna get caught, do you?"

"Sorry, senpai," Suzy said.

She hadn't meant to say it.

It just kinda... burst out of her.

Arin blushed, but then he grinned at her.

"You like your senpai fingering your wet pussy in class?"

Arin's voice was barely above a whisper, but Suzy's whole body clenched.

"Yes," she mumbled.

... and then there was the tapping of someone walking on hardwood, and Arin was yanking his hand back, and he was hurriedly opening his book to a random page, grabbing a pencil. 

And there was Dan.

Dan, in a pair of nice pants, a blazer, his hair tied back, wearing a tie.

Um.

Dan looked... good, and official.

He had his hair tied back, he'd let his beard grow in... fuck.

Suzy clenched down inside again, and she licked her lips.

"Mr. Avidan," she said, and her voice actually... squeaked.

"Suzy," Dan said. "Arin."

He looked like he was trying not to start laughing. 

"Mr. Avidan," said Suzy. 

Arin made a vague hand motion, looking down at his empty paper.

Suzy bit her lip to keep from giggling.

Oh god.

"So," said Dan, "did you do your classwork?"

"I didn't finish it," Suzy said. 

"I, uh... I couldn't do it," said Arin.

"Could you not do it because you were fingering your girlfriend instead of fingering the pages of the book open?"

Dan's tone was severe, but it was such an... absurd thing to say that Suzy burst out laughing.

Which set off Dan. 

Dan was laughing hard enough that he was curling forward, his glasses balanced rather precariously on the edge of his nose, and he was trying to catch his breath. 

"Dude," said Arin, "you can't just... say that."

"I've never done the teacher thing before," Dan said, and he was still giggling.

"Teacher," Suzy said, and okay, she was giggling and she was simpering, just a bit, "Mr. Avidan, please, I'll do _anything_ to get that A."

"Anything, huh?" 

Dan was licking his lips, and his eyes were bright.

Suzy pushed her own glasses up her nose.

She was already sweating. 

"What if I told you to get up on the desk right here and spread your legs?"

"I'd say that it's our kitchen table, and maybe we could not put our bare butts on it," said Arin.

"... right," said Dan. "Um."

"We can wipe the table down," Suzy said.

"Yeah, but... bare butts," said Arin, wrinkling his nose.

"I'll wipe it down myself," Suzy said, and she was trying not to sound annoyed, trying not to start laughing again.

"... fair enough," said Arin, and he was blushing, just a bit. 

"Now," said Dan, and he was making his voice that much more teacherly, "why don't you be a good girl, Ms. Berhow, and get up on my desk?"

"You won't give me an F, if I do that, Mr. Avidan?"

"I definitely won't give you an F," said Dan. "Especially since you've just turned eighteen."

Suzy bit back another giggle.

Oh, Dan.

So she climbed onto the table, and she spread her legs open for him, as Arin stood up next to Dan, and he was licking his lips, rubbing his hands together.

"Now," said Dan, and he was taking his own cock out, "Arin, Im going to show you how to properly fuck your girlfriend."

Suzy's pussy clenched around nothing, and she gave a full body shiver.

"I can fuck her fine," Arin said, and he was clearly trying to sound scowly.

"Hold on to my shoulders, Suzy," said Dan, and then he paused, raising an eyebrow at her bracelets. "Really?" 

She blushed, and then he was grabbing the little black jelly bracelet, and he was breaking it.

"Mr. Avidan," Suzy said, trying to sound scandalized.

"They're against school dress code anyway," Dan said. 

"Mr. Avidan, what am I supposed to do?"

Arin was very good at filling his voice with teenage petulance.

Suzy was impressed.

"You're supposed to watch me fuck your girlfriend, and then when you've got the handle on it, you take over." 

"Right," Arin said, and he was stroking his erection through his pants. 

He already had a wet spot. 

Wow.

Suzy looked Dan in the face, and his glasses were sliding down his nose.

She pushed them back up, and then she wrapped her legs around his hips, as he unzipped his pants, pushing her panties to the side with one finger, guiding the head of his cock to her entrance with his other hand.

He pushed the head of his cock inside of her, and she shuddered, her heels digging into his lower back.

"You have to go slow," said Dan, in an instructing tone of voice. "If you just thrust in, she won't have as much of a chance to adjust, and she won't enjoy it as much."

Arin had fished his cock out of his jeans, and he was beginning to stroke himself in time with Dan's words.

"Hey Mr. Avidan," said Arin, and he sounded like he was going to start laughing, "aren't you our math teacher, not our sex ed teacher?"

"Budget cuts, man," said Dan, in his normal voice. "We're all doing a bunch of different jobs."

Which got Suzy cackling, as Dan began to thrust into her, slow, even strokes. 

She shuddered, and she rolled her hips up into his thrusts, breathing heavily, her mouth hanging open, her pussy clamping around his cock.

He was so thick inside of her, so hot, and it was... so good.

God, but it was good.

She rolled her hips forward, trying to get him deeper, and then one of his huge thumbs was on her clit, and she was shuddering, clenching harder.

"You're... very good at this, Mr. Avidan."

Arin's voice was so... simpering, so silly, that it got Suzy cackling again, and then Arin was leaning over the table, and he was kissing her.

He was kissing her, and she was reaching out to stroke his cock, as Dan began to hunch his hips forward, fucking into her.

"... I didn't think this through," Dan admitted, and he was clutching at her hips, carefully.

"Mmm?"

Suzy pulled out of the kiss, her lips swollen and wet, her eyes half lidded.

"I'm gonna get all dizzy if I cum standing up," he said. 

"I'll catch you," Suzy promised him. "Please, cum in me, Mr. Avidan, I want to feel you cum in me."

"You're a naughty girl," said Dan, and then they were making eye contact again, and they were giggling, because... well, fuck. 

How could they not giggle about this shit?

And Arin's face was in her neck, his beard ticklish, his loose hair sticking to her face, and that was... nice, this was all so nice, so different from her fantasy.

A lot sillier than her fantasy.

Not that she was going to complain too hard, because this might have been ridiculous, but fuck she was having _fun_.

Definitely a lot more fun than the ladies in the videos she'd jerked off to seemed to be having.

And then Dan was fucking her harder, and he had a hand tangled in her hair, forcing her to look into his eyes as he... as he came inside of her, in a wet, sticky gush, and then he was leaning against her heavily, panting.

"Now," said Dan, his voice thick, as he regained himself somewhat and sat down on the chair heavily, "now, I want you... Arin, fuck her."

"No special instructions?"

Arin gently pulled away from Suzy, to slide between her open thighs, his cock brushing against her wet pussy, and then he was sliding in, one long, smooth stroke.

God, that was like heaven.

It was already so wet and sticky from Dan's cum, and then Arin's fingers were on her clit again, and she was digging her heels into his lower legs, and he was just... fucking her with reckless abandon, harder than he usually did.

It was the kind of jack hammering he'd done when the two of them first started doing this sort of thing, lo those many years ago, and then he was flexing his cock inside of her, and he was... he was cumming too, but he was still rubbing her clit, keeping his cock inside of her even as it began to get softer, and she arched her back, pressing her breasts into his chest, as her orgasm rolled over her like a wave. 

“There we go,” Dan said, his voice quiet. “Good girl, cumming like that.”

He had a hand on her thigh. 

“Fuck,” Arin said, his voice thick. 

“Just did,” Suzy said, and she was giggling.

“Fuckin’ dork.”

“And you know it.”

"Was it like how you'd imagined it?"

Dan's expression was anxious.

"Nope," said Suzy. "But it was fucking great.

"Okay, good," said Arin, and he looked relieved. "We'll do better next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
